MI DESTINO:'ESTAR A SU LADO Y EL JUNTO AL MIO'
by Hilary Jazmin
Summary: El seguir a cierto hanyoi, había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida, ...pues aunque en ese momento le dolió su traición...la había empujado a su inevitable destino...ser 'LA HIJA DE LA LUNA'..., pero lo que ella no sabía es que ya estaba comprometida...¿ella lo aceptará?...o...podrá más el orgullo de cierto youkai lo que impida que la conquiste...
1. Capítulo I:' Decepción'

**Capítulo I:'' Decepción''**

Era un día como cualquiera, todos estaban sentados disfrutando de un merecido descanso, estaban en un hermoso prado que tenía una maravillosa vista a un lago, se sentía una cálida brisa, ambiente preciso como para pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_-Estaba... extraño...- _pensaba Kagome recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol-_ pero si ya ha estado así desde hace un mes...-_seguía en sus pensamientos ella.

-_Acaso algo lo incomodaba... ¿por qué había cambiado de actitud tan repentinamente?-_ se preguntaba ella así misma, mirando discretamente a cierto hanyoi.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando un fuerte sonido la devolvió a la realidad - _¿qué está pasand... - _no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar al ver como un demonio estaba atacando a sus amigos.

_-Tengo que ayudarlos -_ fue lo primero que pensó la joven al ver dicha escena.

Dicho demonio tenía un asqueroso cuerpo, con tentáculos en vez de pies y lo peor de todo tenía un campo de protección que lo protegía de cualquier ataque, incluso los ataques que le propinaba el semi-demonio no le causaban ni un daño alguno por lo que lo enfurecía mucho. Ella tomó su arco y sus flechas y rápidamente se dirigió a ayudarlos.

- _Inuyasha estaba desesperado, cada ataque que le lanzaba rebotaba por el escudo - _pensaba la joven miko al ver su rostro lleno de desesperación, ideando una estrategia para ayudarlos. Hasta que...

_-¡ Será tu fin !_ - dijo la miko mientras se disponía a disparar , esperando usar todo su poder como para derrotarlo; estaba tan concentrada que todo lo veía pasar lento.

La flecha fue lanzada y claramente sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban con la flecha que había lanzado. Apenas podía mantenerse parada lo suficiente como para lograr a ver como el demonio era purificado con su poder.

Ella se sentía feliz, estaba viendo como había derrotado a un demonio solo con su poder, cuando un grito desgarrador la saco de sus pensamientos...

_-¡ Kagome... cuidado...!-_ escuchó claramente, la voz le era familiar- ella simplemente volteó a ver de donde provenía, cuando vio el rostro despavorido de su amiga Sango.

_-Pero... q..._ - no pudo terminar de hablar, porque había sido golpeada fuertemente por uno de los tentáculos de dicho demonio.

Sintió como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y como un liquido rojo se desprendía de su cuerpo terminando inconsciente.

Escuchaba una voz con tono molesto, pero no podía distinguir de donde provenía ni lo que decía, trató de sentarse pero no podía moverse, al parecer había usado toda su fuerza en el ataque, por lo que aun no se recuperaba.

Pero estaba muy interesada en el tema de conversación, que decidió concentrarse mucho como para poder entender lo que decían...

_-¡ Eres un idiota... por qué no la salvaste?¡_ - decía Sango al ver que el hanyoi ni siquiera se inmutaba, al ver así a su amiga.

_-¡Fehhh...!_ - decia Inuyasha muy molesto por los reclamos de la exterminadora.

_-¡Cómo puedes ser así ...de ... insensible con ella?!_ - preguntaba la exterminadora tratando de encontrar algun motivo por su falta de consideración.

__¡Eso no te incumbe...además...-_ se calló por un momento pensando en lo que casi decia.

-¡_qué... confiesa?!_ - dijo Sango muy seria, exigiendo claramente una respuesta.

_-¡Ella es un estorbo... es una inútil!-_ dijo el hanyoi sin tener algun remordimiento.

El cuarto se quedó en un silencio absoluto, Sango no podía hacer nada al saber sus razones, y sin más se retiró. Inuyasha, sin embargo, se quedó un rato meditando lo que había dicho, pero a quien le iba mentir si eso era lo que sentía ahora, ya no había marcha atrás, pero agradeció que la joven miko no se hubiera despertado durante aquella discusión, e igual que la exterminadora solo salió de aquel lugar para dejar a la joven descansar.

_ -¡Ella es un estorbo... es una inútil! -_ retumbaba en la cabeza de la joven miko, no podía creer haber escuchado aquellas palabras tan duras salir de la boca de su amado Inuyasha, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad y afrontar cualquier situación que viniera.

La noche estaba oscura, el ambiente se sentía tenso, aun así la joven miko despertó con sus energías ya repuestas, pero pudo divisar una silueta que estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana de aquel lugar, era Inuyasha, se armó de valor para preguntarle el por qué había dicho eso, pero cuando ya lo iba a encarar vio como este salió rápidamente al ver una serpiente caza-almas.

_-¿Acaso va a encontrarse con...Kikyo?-_ pensó un poco decepcionada la joven pero estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, dispuesta a quitarse esa venda de los ojos que la habían mantenido ciega, ciega de un amor no correspondido, amor que ella misma permitía que la lastimara.


	2. Capítulo II: 'Consuelo'

**Capítulo II: ''Consuelo''**

Mantenía la distancia suficiente para que no sintiera su presencia, obviamente no quería ser descubierta, pero si descubrir lo que ella misma se negaba a creer. Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, porque aunque lo pensara mil veces no sabía cuál era su destino..._''La luna, mi única confidente, si lo sabía, y ella me estaría preparando un hermoso futuro (pues varias veces ya me había ayudado)... pero...ya no puedo más...ya no soporto...no sé si pueda aguantar este dolor''._

Nuevamente pidió ayuda a la luna, pidió con tanta devoción que la ayudase a encontrar su verdadero destino, uno donde ella sería verdaderamente feliz al lado del hombre que amara y que la amase. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba, hasta que chocó con cierto youkai con mirada ambarina y fría...

_-Sess...Sesshomaru?-_dijo casi en susurro pero el logró escucharla

_-...Humana...-_respondió, para luego analizar su mirada y saber el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar.

_-...mmm...yo solo...-_estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir, por qué tenía que encontrarme con su hermano. No podía siquiera mantenerle la mirada, estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, así que solo me quedo mirar en otra dirección percatándome que hay estaba EL _...Inuyasha con... esa Kikyo_. Me había quedado paralizada, simplemente porque mi peor temor estaba hecho realidad_...''el la había escogido a ella y solo me quedaba alejarme para que ellos sean felices... solo por El''._

* * *

**Sesshomaru Pov**

Podía notar su nerviosismo, al parecer no quería que supiera sus intenciones, pero me preocupe al ver que había empalidecido, su ojos se habían cristalizado_...¿cuál era el motivo de su tristeza?.._.giré mi mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía y fue cuando entendí...el imbécil de mi hermano había escogido a la cadáver, rompiendo el frágil corazón de la miko_...¿pero...por qué me siento triste al verla así?..._tenía que ayudarla en esta situación o no podría estar tranquilo_...¿pero...por qué?._

La tomé del brazo y la llevé a un parte alejada del bosque donde estaba seguro que se sentiría mejor...parecía una muñeca que simplemente caminaba, no habló ni me preguntó a donde la llevaba(en otras circunstancias ya lo habría hecho, pero ahora simplemente se mantuvo callada_)...¿acaso...estaba confiando...en MI?._

* * *

**Kagome Pov**

Me sentía dolida, traicionada_...¿Pero...donde ...estoy?..._sentí una mano cálida que me estaba guiando...realmente sentí un alivio que me sacara de ahí, pero._..acaso Sesshomaru... me estaba ayudando..._no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, pero tampoco podía negar que estaría totalmente agradecida por su APOYO.

* * *

Habían llegado a un hermoso lago que reflejaba en todo su esplendor a la luna, rodeado de espesos árboles y una suave brisa. La soltó al ver que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, giró su mirada y sintió como un dolor en su pecho se formaba al verla llorar..._''¿por qué?¿por qué?''_... se seguía preguntando pero lo dejaría para después, ahora su prioridad era apoyarla porque aunque en ese momento lo mas fácil hubiera sido irse, no podía... el dolor que sentía en su pecho no lo dejaba..._no la dejaría...no EL._

_-G-Gracias...por...-_intentaba hablar pero sentía como si sus fuerzas la abandonaban, no podía siquiera mirarlo, simplemente estaba destruida

_-No es necesario_- la interrumpió, sabía que estaba sufriendo y no quería verla así_...¿en donde había quedado la miko que se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte?_

Vio como ella levantaba lentamente su rostro, y lo que vio hizo que por impulso la abrazara, quería que ella se aferrase a él, quería ser su apoyo, no quería verla llorar nunca más, no por culpa de su medio-hermano. Ella estaba sorprendida, por aquel acto, pero_...se sentía tan cálido,_ que no dudo en corresponderle, llenándose de una tranquilidad que no creyó poder sentir alguna vez en su vida y menos con Sesshomaru.

-_Será mejor que descanses un poco, antes de irte con tu grupo-_ al fin dijo, ella solo asintió para luego recostarse al pie de un árbol donde el también hizo lo mismo, hecho que también la asombró_..acaso se estaba...preocupando... por ella,_ dejo de lado sus pensamiento pues probablemente solo se sentiría culpable por las acciones de su medio-hermano.

No podía descansar, quería sacar todo el dolor que tenía en su pecho, pero quien podía ayudarla, quien sería su._..apoyo._ La curiosidad del youkai pudo más y se atrevió a preguntarle...

_-¿Qué le viste a ese... inútil?-_lo decia con una mirada inexpresiva, ocultando su curiosidad por saberlo pero ella no sabía que decir nunca se lo había preguntado, lo miró, dió un suspiro y dijo...

_-Yo...creo...que..., que..., supongo que fue..._

**[CONTINUARÁ]...**


	3. Capítulo III: 'Decisiones'

**Mil disculpas por la demora, pero tuve un problema familiar que me quito los ánimos y la inspiración TWT, pero ya lo supere y decidí terminar este capi anoche, pero como siempre apareció mi mala suerte y cuando ya estaba apunto de publicarlo, plaf! se fue la luz y ya no pude, ahhhh por que a mi?, asi que apenas tuve tiempo lo publique hoy, ahora sin demoras más, ¡A LEERR!.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: ''Decisiones''**

_- ¿Qué le viste a ese... inútil? - _lo decía con una mirada inexpresiva, ocultando su curiosidad por saberlo pero ella no sabía que decir nunca se lo había preguntado, lo miró, dio un suspiro y dijo...

_-Yo ... creo ... que ..., que ..., supongo que fue...- _lo pensó más un momento pues no estaba segura si podía confiar en su discreción, pero había algo en su mirada que denotaba comprensión y confianza - _... ahhhhhh _- suspiró y dijo mas centrada - _no lo sé ... supongo que fue la manera en que se preocupaba por mi ... antes de que ''ella'' reviviera ... creo que lo único que hizo fue ... darme el cariño que no me pertenecía a mi sino a ella ... quizás confundido solo porque dicen que soy su reencarnación - _decía ella un poco más tranquila, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco debido a que gracias a esa ''pregunta'' que le había realizado el youkai ya no se sentía tan triste y el peso que sentía en sus hombros ya no estaba.

- _Si ya lo sabes ... ¿por qué dejas que te lastime? -_ lo decía mientras miraba al horizonte para poder ocultar el claro interés que tenía.

- _Ahhhhhhh ... ya te dije que no lo sé -_ estaba un poco fastidiada - _pero... - _no sabía si decírselo, bueno el se caracterizaba por su actitud fría y sobre todo por odiar a los humanos. Él solo dirigió su mirada hacia ella, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-_Inuyasha ha estado ... muy ... diferente ... el ya no se me protege como antes ... hoy ... _- sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar, no podía evitarlo, el solo pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado la preocupaba_-estuve a punto de morir ... y... solo porque tuve que usar toda mi energía ... para ayudarlos ... logré hacerlo ... pero quede indefensa ... ahhhh - _suspiró _- no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo descuidada que puedo ser -_ logró decir finalmente para luego pedirle ...

- Así que ... ¿quisiera pedirte un favor? - dijo esto con una mirada casi suplicante, aunque quiso ocultarlo el pudo darse cuenta de eso, así que simplemente asintió ante su pregunta.

_- No me dejes morir... -_ el se asombro ante tal petición pero aun no entendía - se _que la muerte va a venir dentro de muy poco ... lo presiento ... y ... no quiero que eso pase ... sé que hay un motivo para que yo este aquí ... y no quiero irme hasta cumplirlo _- estaba sería, pues presentía eso, su corazón se lo decía y debía evitarlo, aun no era su hora.

El solo la miraba, ella ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía _- por favor ... prometo devolverte el este favor ... eres mi ... ''única esperanza'' _- tenía que intentarlo por última vez, pues era la única opción que tenía, ''suplicar''. Al no ver ni una reacción de parte de él, no le quedo de otra que rendirse, dio un suspiro para luego levantarse de aquel lugar y regresar a la aldea.

- _Espero que cumplas con tu promesa, miko - _dijo el youkai, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco al escucharlo; volteó y vio como este se alejaba.

- Gracias ... - dijo casi en susurro, pero fue captado por él, causándole una leve sonrisa que nadie pudo notar.

* * *

**Kagome Pov**

Ya esta amaneciendo y aun tengo sueño, ahhhh ... no debí haberme quedarme conversando tanto con Sesshomaru, pero viéndolo por otro lado ... fue el único que pudo ayudarme a entender que ya no debía sufrir por Inuyasha y ... que también no dejaría que yo ... muera, pero hoy es un nuevo día y ya dejaré todo lo malo atrás.

* * *

Todos se levantaron, listos para empezar su viaje, nadie sospechaba de lo que había sucedió esa noche, así que Kagome se sentía más tranquila, ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie. Aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga, ya que desde se levanto tenía un aura molesta, estaba tan enojada su amiga que ni siquiera tenía el valor de preguntarle.

Fue cuando el olor a sangre en el viento hizo que se detuvieran, junto con una explosión de poder no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

- _Kikyo ... - _susurró el hanyoi para luego dirigirse rápidamente a aquel lugar

Todos lo siguieron, rápidamente llegaron, el hanyoi dio un salto y con un ataque de su espada pudo salvarle la vida a su amada, para luego llevarla a una zona más segura y seguir atacando al demonio que se había atrevido a atacarla.

Pero cada ataque solo le hacían pequeños rasguños, el hanyoi ya se estaba cansando al igual que sus compañeros, tenían que idear un plan o pronto morirían, rápidamente aquel ser, muy parecido al que habían vencido hace pocos días, se acercó directamente a la miko de barro dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido, ''acabar con su existencia''.

- _Pagarás por ensuciar la imagen de mi señora _- ''señora? a que se refería?'', el hanyoi por instinto corrió hasta la cadáver y la abrazo fuertemente pensando que sería la última vez que se verían y cerraron sus ojos esperando el ataque final en cual jamás llegó, que había pasado?.

Kagome había creado una kekai (una barrera, si no se escribe así disculpen) , el demonio al darse cuenta no dudo en atravesar su corazón para darle fin a su intromisión.

Gritó, gritó de dolor, no solo por el ataque mortal sino también porque el ser que ella amaba no había sido capaz de protegerla, pero ya lo sabía, _'''el ya había escogido y su decisión ya no podía ser cambiada, YA NO SE PODIA''._

El demonio la lanzo un poco lejos del campo de batalla, ella ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera sintió su estrepitosa caída, su visión era cada vez mas borrosa...pero pudo distinguir una mancha blanquecina aparecer frente a ella , acaso podría ser...

[CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews que me animan tanto a seguir y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios, no desaparezcan jajaj, bueno el agradecimiento especial por tomarse un tiempo en escribires para:**

**Dannythaax Higurashi**

**Bella-swan11**

**andrea**

**Hime-chan Natsumi**


	4. Capítulo IV: 'Despertar'

**Capítulo IV: ''Despertar''**

El demonio la lanzo un poco lejos del campo de batalla, ella ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera sintió su estrepitosa caída, su visión era cada vez mas borrosa...pero pudo distinguir una mancha blanquecina aparecer frente a ella , acaso podría ser..._''EL''_

* * *

**Sesshomaru Pov**

No podía creer lo que había hecho, era simplemente degradante el haber aceptado un trato e incluso lo era más por haberlo aceptado de un humano, ahora por culpa de eso tenía que mantenerse cerca por si era necesario, pero solo seria por ese día pues no pensaba cargar con su problema.

-Parece que ya empezaron a moverse, espero que esto se resuelva pronto, porque no pienso hacer esto de nuevo, no cometeré el mismo error...-**'' pero si te gusta estar cerca de su presencia, no puedes negar que nos transmite un ambiente de paz que jamás creímos sentir'' - **... pero que dices, tu más que nadie sabes que odiamos a los humanos... - '' **ella no es humana, acaso no te diste cuenta?'' - **...el sea una miko, no cambia nada... - **''solo una parte de ella lo es'**' - ... entonces que es ella?... - **'' más de lo que vemos, y que debemos descubrir''-** ...espero no perder ni tiempo... -** '' no lo haremos, ya verás, yo nunca me equivoco''- **y sin más dio por terminada la conversación la bestia interna de Sesshomaru con este.

Estuve caminando un poco manteniendo cierta distancia para no ser descubierto, pues no pensaba dar explicaciones a nadie. Pude divisar a lo lejos una explosión y decidí ir a averiguar, también sentí su presencia acercarse, lo cual me beneficiaba ya que no perdería su rastro.

Supuse que ya estarían en aquel lugar debido a las grandes explosiones de poder que podía divisar, pero lo que no me imagine fue que llegaría tarde... cuando ya estaba a poco metros del campo de batalla, pude verla, su frágil cuerpo había sido atravesado por el youkai que los atacaba, el ataque había sido dirigido directo a su corazón, para luego lanzarla a unos metros de distancia.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, pero para cuando la moví para ver la gravedad de sus heridas, descubrí que ella ya había muerto, sin dudarlo saque a colmillo sagrado para revivirla, pues era lo único que podía hacer para poder cumplir mi promesa.

Podía ver a los demonios del inframundo intentar llevarse su alma, pero también me di cuenta que su alma estaba encadenada, que significaba?, acaso ella diferente, que ocultaba?, tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

Elegantemente hizo un movimiento con su espada, que destruyo a esos seres permitiendo que ella reviviera, pero para cuando la herida en su pecho se cerró una luz azulada empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, vio como luego se levantaba la luz, para luego desvanecerse dejando un rastro de pequeñas chispas, en donde pudo verla...pero... ahora estaba...diferente?.

Estaba totalmente confundido, donde estaba la miko que hace unos segundos revivió?, ¿quién era ''' ella''' ?. Cuando las pequeñas chispas empezaron a disiparse, mostraron a una joven con el cabello plateado, usaba un vestido tipo corcel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color negro con bordados de color plateado, encima llevaba un abrigo largo de mangas cortas también con bordados plateados y bordes de dorado, en sus brazos llevaba unos brazaletes largos negros incrustados de piedras preciosas como rubíes y zafiros y por ultimo llevaba en su cintura una espada que tenía una especie de ondas de color dorado en su mango y un zafiro en la base de esta y su funda era de color negro también con bordes dorados ( para una mejor idea vean la imagen de portada, arriba al lado del título).

Ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules que al mirarlos sentirías perderte en el tiempo, para luego dirigir su vista hacia aquel demonio que estaba atacando a sus compañeros, frunció el ceño por lo que sin duda estaba enojada _- ''pensó Sesshomaru'' -_ y levanto su mano derecha en dirección a aquel ser, de donde salió un látigo de color azul con el que apreso al demonio, destruyendo todo a su paso dejando un camino libre que permitió a todos tener una mejor vista.

Todos sus compañeros al verla se quedaron paralizados, todos se preguntaban_... ¿quién era?... ¿por qué estaba en donde debería estar el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga?...¿ qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru con ella, acaso la conoce?_

_- ¿Quien te mandó? _ - pregunto ella muy seria, aunque no podía ocultar el enojo que estaba sintiendo - ._.. ¡responde! , o sino ... _- gritó exigiendo respuestas.

_- p-por ... f-favor... piedad -_ apenas podía decir aquel demonio que estaba atrapado en el látigo azul que ella estaba utilizando

_- responde -_ dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas y recobrando la poca paciencia que en ese momento tenia, para luego aflojar un poco el agarre para que este pudiera hablar.

- _no puedo, son ordenes de mi señor...pero...lo único que puedo decirle... es que ya no ocurrirá esto otra vez -_ decía este.

_- ¿por qué? -_ seguía preguntando ella ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y, aunque no lo demostrara mucho también lo estaba cierto lord del oeste quien también se había acercado un poco para no perderse de ningún detalle.

- _porque ya despertó -_ dijo este haciendo que ella deshiciera el agarre estrepitosamente.

Apenas dijo esto, una energía maligna muy poderosa lo empezó a rodear haciendo que este se desintegrara sin dejar rastro alguno siendo sus últimas palabras_... '' ¡no!, hice lo que me pidió, ¿por qué me traiciona mi señor?...''_ siendo la últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar al finalizar su existencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, obviamente analizando las palabras dichas por ese extraño ser, hasta que cierto hanyoi rompió con ese analítico ambiente.

_- Oye -_ dijo el hanyoi haciendo que ella volteara su mirada hacia este _- ¿nos podrías decir quien ... eres? Kagome?_ - termino diciendo ya que el tener su atención puesta en el le permitio tener mayor conocimiento de su rostro, haciendo notar el extraño parecido que tenia con su amiga.

- _¿ Kagome, eres tú?_ - siendo esta vez la exterminadora la que preguntara, ..._'' tenía que estar segura, si había alguna posibilidad de que su amiga, casi hermana estaba viva, y aun mas, si era la que estaba frente ella no la dejaría sola nunca más'''._

Mientras preguntaban, Miroku solo atino a esperar su respuesta, ya que estaría de mas preguntar lo mismo, en cambio Shippo, solo se quedo callado, rezando silenciosamente, para la muerte de su madre solo hubiera sido una pesadilla del cual ya habría despertado para poder abrazarla nuevamente, sin importarle el cambio físico que pudiera tener, mientras solo siga siendo _''ella''._ En cambio Kikyo solo deseaba que no fuera ella, que les dijera que Kagome había muerto, y que así ya no interfiriera en su camino.

_- Será mejor que no se hagan muchas ilusiones, su amiga solo era parte de mi_ - fue lo que respondió ante sus preguntas, sabiendo que ante la situación no sería la única que respondería.

- ¿¡QUE!? - dijeron al unisonito sus compañeros, obviamente necesitaban saber más, pero ella solo les diría lo necesario, ya que tenía muy claro que ellos no le seria de mucha ayuda.

-_ Ella solo es mi otra identidad, gracias a ella pude volver a nacer en este mundo, aunque lastimosamente ahora compartimos el mismo cuerpo, ... pero no se preocupen, ella ya no volverá a estar en peligro, yo me encargare de eso... así que mejor olvídense de ella _- dijo esto sin perder su postura seria y elegante - _espero que les haya quedado claro... ya que tengo varios asuntos que resolver _- dijo ya disponiéndose a irse de aquel lugar.

_- Aun no has respondido a su pregunta ¿quién eres?_ - habló al fin Sesshomaru, quien quería sacarse esa duda de una vez de la cabeza. Ella detuvo su andar, solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, en que estaba pensando, tenía que devolverle el favor, tenía que hacerlo por su honor. Se giro quedando frente a frente con el lord, para que seguidamente respondiera esa pregunta.

- _Mi verdadero nombre es Yin, hija de la luna, princesa de la oscuridad y... fiel servidora del lord del oeste -_ ella se presento muy orgullosa de lo que era, mas tuvo que hacer una pequeña reverencia al decir lo último, pues si era algo degradante, tenía que hacerlo, al menos así conservaría su honor.

[CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Se que tardo, pero pido su compresión, ahh el vicio de leer :P no puedo evitar leer otros fic de mi pareja favorita, y es que me encantan :D, pero como siempre el agradecimiento a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo en dejar reviews, ¡ GRACIAS! USTEDES ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR...**

**Rainy moon **

**rocio e-chan**

**Elizabeth05**

**estrellataisho**

**patty81medina**

**Hime-chan Natsumi**

**nancyclaudinec**

**pestefany586**


End file.
